TFN 007
7:10:22 PM Caleb: So previously: 7:13:08 PM Caleb: You all tried to meet up with the captain , met the thieves guild,and then decided to go back to base, Loom and Dorid upgraded Carl again, Arakas had really bad dreams. 7:14:06 PM Caleb: In the morining Loom and Dorid met with the captain While Arakas met with the thieves guild, You all met up outside the capital building after that. 7:15:01 PM Caleb: It is currently noon. and from what you found out Lord Norwell has a ceremony to attend at 8 7:15:28 PM Caleb: Is there anything you want to do in preparation or in the meantime before 8? 7:16:41 PM *** Arakas will try his best to make Dorid look unrecognizable. *** 7:16:55 PM *** Arakas will also do his best with Carl and Loom, but they are harder. *** 7:18:07 PM Arakas: ((I rolled a natural 20 disguise kit check, if that helps at all)) 7:18:41 PM Caleb: roll me 3 more disguise kit rolls last one with disadvantage. 7:18:57 PM Arakas: ((Curse you!)) 7:19:21 PM Arakas: ((2 13s and an 18)) 7:19:50 PM *** Dorid is a TOTALLY NORMAL HUMANOID ELF PERSON THINGY *** 7:20:38 PM Caleb: you spend the aearly afternoon working on disguises for all 4 of you, you think they come out fairly well. 7:21:08 PM Dorid: Are you sure I look different? 7:21:44 PM Arakas: "I am fairly certain your own mother wouldn't recognize you." 7:21:54 PM Dorid: Oh, I'm sure of that. 7:22:07 PM Dorid: My... hair feels weird! 7:22:51 PM Arakas: "They're called curls. Details like that will take attention away from your face, make you harder to recognize. Same with the freckles I gave you." 7:23:26 PM Dorid: It feels weird pointed down! 7:24:45 PM Arakas: "...does it not do that normally?" 7:25:32 PM *** Dorid normally has almost a two foot afro! *** 7:25:37 PM Dorid: No, it sticks up! 7:26:06 PM Arakas: "I assumed that you made it do that. ...well, trust me. This will help you go unnoticed." 7:26:14 PM Arakas: "How's the hat handling, Loom?" 7:27:28 PM Loom: Poorly. 7:27:47 PM Loom: Not sure why I can't just wear the hood I usually wear. 7:28:14 PM Arakas: "Cause you usually wear it. The whole point is to try and make you not look like you as much as possible." 7:28:17 PM Dorid: It looks nice! 7:31:39 PM Dorid: Not as pretty as Carl's, though! 7:32:10 PM Arakas: "You all look very dashing, if I do say so myself." 7:32:30 PM Arakas: "So, anyone need anything else prepared for tonight." 7:33:58 PM Dorid: Do we have a plan? 7:34:01 PM Loom: Hrmph. Is the prosthetic nose really necessary? 7:34:30 PM Arakas: "Yes. Do you know how long it took me to make that?" 7:36:57 PM Caleb: Carl: Plan was get item for Zuaosk, and evidence for captain. 7:37:18 PM Arakas: "That's right. We need the sphere and evidence of a connection." 7:37:47 PM Arakas: "We are going to get in through the service entrance. Hopefully, with our disguises no one will notice us." 7:38:27 PM Arakas: "The real question is, once we are inside, where we check first." 7:38:44 PM Dorid: Under the bed! 7:38:47 PM Dorid: And in closets. 7:39:02 PM *** Arakas will bring out the blueprints he was given and see if he can make a guess where these objects might be. *** 7:39:26 PM Arakas: "I think we're gonna need to get more specific, Dorid. And maybe a bit sneakier." 7:40:14 PM Dorid: Sneak*ier*? 7:40:45 PM *** Loom fiddles with his nose. "I'm real good at quiet." *** 7:40:47 PM Caleb: ((Give me an investigation Arakas)) 7:41:05 PM Arakas: ((19)) 7:45:01 PM Arakas: "...that's interesting...these blueprints look wrong." 7:45:27 PM Dorid: ((THEY'RE HERE!)) 7:45:32 PM Arakas: "Based on the house I circled, they don't seem to match." 7:45:59 PM *** Loom also looks! *** 7:46:29 PM Caleb: give me an investigation Loom. 7:46:58 PM Loom: Eh, 11.)) 7:48:55 PM Arakas: "Assuming these are the right plans, this way seems to lead into the tunnels where Zuaosk lives. And this appears to be his master bedroom, which might be our best bet." 7:49:11 PM Dorid: Why wouldn't they match? 7:49:36 PM Arakas: "It's possible he's swapped them out cause he's hiding something in his house. Something BIG." 7:52:16 PM Dorid: Like... a wagon? 7:52:25 PM Loom: Generally, he means he wants to keep something hidden from the city and the officials. 7:52:43 PM Arakas: "Yes, what Loom said." 7:52:52 PM Arakas: "Likely something more important than a wagon." 7:54:04 PM Dorid: ... a lake? 7:54:27 PM Arakas: "Unfortunately, I won't know for certain until we're inside." 7:54:46 PM Loom: A sacrificial chamber or something. 7:55:24 PM Dorid: ... for what? 7:56:03 PM Loom: Sacrifices. 7:56:04 PM Arakas: "A dark god or wannabe god who eats non-believers?" 7:57:41 PM Dorid: Oh! Well, that wouldn't be very nice. 7:58:06 PM Arakas: "I would normally suggest we find our way inside and split up, but I don't think many of us would fair well on our own inside." 7:58:36 PM Dorid: It's safer to stick with the magic people! Just in case. 7:59:31 PM Arakas: "True." 8:00:20 PM Arakas: "So, 8pm he will be safely out of the building. A friend I made at the guild might be making a distraction for us not long after, and we will beeline for the Master Bedroom as our first target, once inside." 8:00:25 PM Arakas: "Any objections to this plan?" 8:01:29 PM Loom: Right. What is the guild's interest in all of this? 8:01:40 PM Dorid: Friends are good! 8:01:57 PM Arakas: "Friendship!" 8:02:22 PM Arakas: "...ok, no. I may try and bring back some gems for them as a sign of our gratitude." 8:02:26 PM Arakas: "But nothing specific." 8:02:38 PM Dorid: Aren't thieves' guilds usually... bad? 8:02:59 PM Arakas: "Depends on your perspective, I suppose." 8:03:26 PM Dorid: They steal things from people? 8:03:52 PM Arakas: "And that is generally bad, yes. But these ones are helping us stop a murderer." 8:04:24 PM Dorid: That's nice! They must be good. 8:05:08 PM Caleb: Carl: they did threaten us yesterday. 8:05:29 PM Loom: I was thinking the exact same thing, Carl. 8:06:16 PM Arakas: "I am a very good diplomat?" 8:06:44 PM Dorid: ... maybe they were lying? 8:07:28 PM Arakas: "The blueprints might be fakes, we should be ready for that. These uniforms do match those I saw coming in and out, though." 8:07:35 PM Arakas: "They have already helped us there." 8:08:26 PM Loom: They clearly want something, or benefit from the good Lord getting ousted. 8:09:11 PM Arakas: "Possibly. Not our primary concern here, though." 8:10:02 PM Dorid: I don't think he's good! He doesn't sound good. 8:11:44 PM Loom: Well, he enslaved a mind flayer to make an evil army, soooooo, no. 8:11:53 PM Loom: No offense, Carl. 8:12:21 PM Arakas: "In this context, evil really means "controlled by evil forces"." 8:12:56 PM Caleb: Carl: None Taken. 8:13:31 PM Loom: You can't help why you were built. You can only try to be more now. 8:15:28 PM Arakas: "I elect that we focus on overthrowing the evil lord for now and we worry about the lich and the thieves when that is done." 8:15:43 PM Arakas: "Compartmentalization is a handy technique when used properly." 8:15:49 PM Dorid: Right! 8:18:42 PM Arakas: "I will look into maybe stealing a gemstone or two to maintain a good relationship, but if we catch wind of them requiring something more nefarious, trust me. It will not stand with me." 8:19:20 PM Dorid: I like helping people, we should keep doing that! 8:22:56 PM *** Loom nods. *** 8:23:09 PM Arakas: ((I have nothing more to do if we wanna jump ahead to the heist)) 8:23:42 PM Loom: ((Sounds good!)) 8:24:01 PM Dorid: ((Sure!)) 8:25:44 PM Caleb: Ok so that evening you head towards Lord Norwells, the festivities are still going on but seem to be winding down. 8:26:35 PM *** Dorid does get slightly distracted by street performers! *** 8:26:55 PM Caleb: You get into view of the manor an hour or so after nightfall. 8:27:10 PM *** Loom tries to steer Dorid in the right direction. *** 8:27:39 PM *** Arakas will head up to the manor at the front of the group, in case there's trouble. *** 8:28:03 PM *** Dorid is steerable but easily distracted! *** 8:29:17 PM Caleb: As you are approaching a very fancy black carriage leaves the manor and heads towards the center of the city. 8:29:44 PM Arakas: "I believe that's our cue. Try and blend in with any other servants you see going in." 8:30:51 PM Caleb: you do see a group of servants entering, give me operformance checks with advantage. 8:31:16 PM Arakas: ((23)) 8:31:45 PM Loom: (19!) 8:32:07 PM Dorid: ((13! I AM A TOTALLY NORMAL ELF HUMANOID)) 8:33:14 PM Loom: (I am an average fleshy. Behold how I defecate and pay the second mortgage!) 8:33:40 PM Caleb: (( luckily Carl rolled 17 since he has a -5)) 8:34:09 PM Caleb: you all make it through the gates without the guards or other servants notice anything. 8:34:37 PM Caleb: (( who has a spell coin on them, is it just Loom and Arakas?)) 8:35:07 PM Arakas: ((I do.)) 8:35:26 PM Arakas: ((I think I have a spare I can give to Dorid)) 8:36:15 PM Caleb: So Dorid you enter and it looks exactly like it did on the outside a nice manor in the center of a fairly large garden/lawn. 8:37:07 PM *** Dorid gawks. *** 8:37:57 PM Caleb: Loom and Arakas you see quite a few long grey buildings and mineshafts and in the center a manor house but in much worse repair and a totally different design. 8:38:29 PM Loom: I don't like it. 8:38:45 PM Arakas: "...well...this explains the blueprint." 8:39:00 PM Dorid: What does? 8:39:14 PM *** Arakas will hand one of the two coins he picked up over to Dorid. *** 8:39:24 PM *** Dorid takes it, puzzled. *** 8:39:47 PM Caleb: Dorid now sees what is actually there as well. 8:40:25 PM Dorid: Oh. It's not the same! 8:40:32 PM Caleb: the group of servants has moved on at this point going either to the mineshafts or the blocky grey buildings. 8:41:07 PM Caleb: You see noone entering or leaving the house and no lights in any of the windows. 8:41:34 PM Arakas: "...this is not normal." 8:41:54 PM Arakas: "And the fact that no one is going towards that house makes me think it's even more worth checking out." 8:44:44 PM Dorid: I agree! 8:45:07 PM Arakas: "Ok, let's start making our way over. Keep your head down and try to avoid attracting attention." 8:46:00 PM Caleb: give me stealth rolls as you approach the house 8:46:15 PM Arakas: ((14)) 8:46:32 PM Loom: ((FOUR! I GOT A FOUR.)) 8:49:27 PM Caleb: Dorid? 8:50:18 PM Dorid: ((12! Sorry!)) 8:50:24 PM Dorid: ((I was distracted by babby.)) 8:50:27 PM Caleb: ((np )) 8:50:31 PM Arakas: ((S'ok.)) 8:51:06 PM Caleb: (( luckily for the group The giant clay thing rolled ridiculously well)) 8:52:23 PM Caleb: as you approach you begin to feel uneasy and maybe hear what sounds like a faint voice but you cant make anything out. 8:52:35 PM Caleb: you reach the door seemingly undetected. 8:52:35 PM *** Dorid whispers: Did you hear that? *** 8:53:01 PM *** Arakas will check for traps. *** 8:53:54 PM Arakas: ((16 investigation)) 8:57:11 PM Caleb: It is locked and you discover 2 trigers one in the lock one in the handle the lock seems to activate a trapdoor right under you and the handle will paralyze . 8:57:52 PM *** Arakas will attempt to deactivate the two traps, in particular the one in the lock. *** 9:00:56 PM Caleb: give me two dex checks. I will give you advantage on the lock. 9:01:54 PM Arakas: ((That's a nat 20 on the lock)) 9:02:14 PM Arakas: ((And an 11 on the handle, I guess.)) 9:03:14 PM Caleb: you feel you definitely disabled the trapdoor unsure about the handle. 9:03:26 PM Caleb: thieves tools to unlock the door 9:03:53 PM Arakas: ((20, unnatural)) 9:04:27 PM Caleb: the lock clicks it is unlocked. 9:04:53 PM *** Arakas will try and just push the door open without touching the lock. *** 9:05:51 PM Caleb: is everyone around the door? 9:06:05 PM Arakas: ((I assumed so)) 9:06:22 PM Caleb: then i need dexterity saving throws from everyone 9:06:53 PM Arakas: ((Welp, this lucky streak couldn't last. 9)) 9:07:07 PM Loom: ((9! I'm super good at those.) 9:08:21 PM Dorid: ((18!)) 9:09:59 PM Caleb: darts shoot out from the doorway everyone except Dorid gets hit Loom and Arakas you take 2 points of damage and i need a constituition saving throw from both of you. 9:10:07 PM Dorid: Eep! 9:10:49 PM Arakas: ((I'm out. 2)) 9:10:57 PM Loom: ((Iis this poison?)) 9:11:13 PM Caleb: ((yes are you immune?)) 9:11:26 PM Loom: ((Advantage/resistance.)) 9:11:37 PM Loom: ((15)) 9:12:01 PM Caleb: Loom you are fine, Arakas you take an addtional 3 poison damage. 9:13:00 PM Arakas: "Oof! Well that...oh, that's not good." 9:14:15 PM Arakas: "...good news, guys. I got the door open." 9:14:28 PM Dorid: Excellent! 9:14:40 PM *** Loom pulls a dart out of his shoulder, where it got wedged between a couple of armor plates. *** 9:14:41 PM Dorid: ... are you supposed to be that color? 9:15:54 PM Arakas: "...probably not. Problems for later. Let's get moving before we bring attention to ourselves." 9:16:44 PM *** Arakas goes inside. *** 9:18:17 PM Caleb: The whispering noise is worse inside and the feeling of unease grows even greater. 9:18:34 PM Loom: For the record, I was joking about the ritual chamber. 9:18:49 PM Arakas: "It's seeming more plausible now, though." 9:19:03 PM Arakas: ((Does this house seem to follow the blueprint layout?)) 9:19:21 PM *** Dorid follows. *** 9:19:25 PM Caleb: ((yes )) 9:20:01 PM Arakas: "Ok, bedroom first. Stay on your toes, the whole house may be trapped." 9:21:32 PM *** Dorid literally tiptoes! *** 9:21:50 PM *** Arakas does so too...behind Loom this time. Big metal man. *** 9:22:46 PM Caleb: you reach what should be the master bedroom the door is shut. 9:24:08 PM *** Arakas will check it out *** 9:24:23 PM Arakas: ((20 to check for traps)) 9:25:05 PM Caleb: no traps and it is unlocked. 9:25:44 PM Arakas: "...ok...I'm going in...Loom, be ready to revive me, please...just in case." 9:25:49 PM *** Arakas will open the door. *** 9:26:05 PM Loom: I'll do what I can. Just try not to die. 9:27:42 PM Caleb: the door opens to a large room there is a bed in one corner a desk in the other some windows and many many diffferent ritual circles all over the floor. 9:27:56 PM Dorid: Excellent advice! 9:28:09 PM Arakas: ".....oh that seems very not good." 9:28:57 PM Arakas: "...ok, Dorid, search under the bed. I'm gonna see if there's evidence in the desk." 9:29:49 PM Caleb: the second you enter the room the whispering noise stops and the feeling of unease disapears. 9:30:37 PM Loom: (brb a sec, need to get some food.) 9:30:54 PM Arakas: "...I think I'm starting to get it. This room's under protection from Zuaosk." 9:31:05 PM Arakas: "Maybe." 9:32:50 PM *** Arakas will search the desk. *** 9:33:11 PM Dorid: Oh! 9:33:41 PM Arakas: "If I am right on that, the sphere is almost certainly here." 9:34:02 PM Dorid: Yes, probably! 9:34:07 PM *** Loom nods. *** 9:34:12 PM *** Loom looks around. *** 9:34:32 PM Caleb: give me an investigation Arakas and anyone else searching the room. 9:34:53 PM Arakas: ((Not great. 10.)) 9:35:25 PM Dorid: ((19!)) 9:35:35 PM Loom: ((3!(( 9:35:44 PM Arakas: ((Dorid is our MVP tonight)) 9:37:33 PM Dorid: ((Yeah!)) 9:42:10 PM Arakas: "Lots of papers in here. Lots of stuff about lichs, ghosts, summonings. Also, a good deal about the mine." 9:43:12 PM Loom: Anything relevant? 9:43:22 PM *** Loom has been standing at the door, listening for anyone coming. *** 9:43:34 PM Caleb: perception check 9:43:51 PM Loom: ((12)) 9:43:53 PM Arakas: "I am not sure. I'm taking all of it, just in case." 9:44:05 PM Arakas: ((6)) 9:44:09 PM Dorid: Metal! 9:44:25 PM *** Dorid points to a bag of coins. *** 9:44:43 PM Arakas: "Good work Dorid." 9:44:55 PM *** Arakas will finish collecting the paper and go over to grab that. *** 9:45:13 PM Dorid: And some very unsavory magic! Nothing about our tentacular friend, however... 9:45:32 PM Arakas: "What sort of magic?" 9:46:58 PM Dorid: Summoning. 9:47:02 PM Dorid: Sacrificial magic. 9:47:42 PM Arakas: "Here's some of the pages he had on summoning. Could you figure out what he might've been trying to do from these? 9:47:54 PM Arakas: "Or might be doing." 9:49:38 PM Caleb: (( Investigation or Arcana with advantage Dorid)) 9:50:16 PM Dorid: ((15! Sorry, babby is in bed now.)) 9:50:29 PM *** Dorid examines the papers! *** 9:54:10 PM Dorid: ... how odd. 9:54:15 PM Dorid: He seems to be looking to be immortal. 9:54:25 PM Dorid: ... but half the notes seem rather, well. 9:54:27 PM Dorid: unbalanced. 9:56:15 PM Arakas: "...like...unbalanced as in losing his mind?" 9:56:30 PM Dorid: Yes! 9:57:13 PM Dorid: Half of it's quite sensible, the other half... er, well, I think he might need an alienist! 9:57:36 PM Arakas: "You think he's been cutting up dead bodies in here?" 9:57:53 PM Dorid: Oh my, I don't know! 9:58:08 PM Dorid: I rather hope not, it is a frightfully unsuitable location. 9:58:17 PM Loom: Think there's osme kind of hidden tunnel or room in here? 9:59:33 PM Arakas: "It's possible. The blueprints show tunnels leading down into the mines." 10:00:37 PM Dorid: I didn't find anything like that, but it is possible! 10:01:23 PM Arakas: "We still haven't found this sphere." 10:02:20 PM Dorid: Let's keep looking! 10:02:32 PM Loom: I'm just saying, that's where I would keep it. 10:02:49 PM Arakas: "We can try for the tunnels into the mines, then." 10:03:16 PM Arakas: "Or we can check out the library or study on our way down." 10:04:41 PM Dorid: Let's try the library! 10:04:51 PM *** Arakas will head for the library *** 10:05:16 PM *** Loom follows, giving the room one last once over before he goes. *** 10:05:39 PM Caleb: You leave the bedroom the whispering is back the second you leave and gets worse as you go. 10:05:49 PM Caleb: give me one last investigation loom. 10:06:36 PM Dorid: I wonder if that's why he's crazy! 10:06:54 PM Arakas: "It's highly likely." 10:07:48 PM Loom: ((!1 )) 10:07:51 PM Loom: ((11)) 10:08:09 PM Dorid: You don't think we'll be, do you? 10:08:22 PM Loom: I should hope not. 10:09:51 PM Dorid: I don't feel crazy! ... how can you tell? 10:10:23 PM Caleb: reaching the library you find big double doors. shut and the whispering and feeling of unease is getting quite oprressive at this point. 10:11:21 PM *** Arakas will try the door. *** 10:13:01 PM Caleb: it opens 10:16:26 PM Caleb: inside are rows of bookshelves and what looks like a sitting area by a fireplace. 10:17:19 PM Dorid: ... it is lovely. 10:17:26 PM *** Dorid searches the place! *** 10:17:37 PM Dorid: ((12. Oops!)) 10:18:37 PM *** Arakas joins in. *** 10:18:40 PM Caleb: everyone can search if they want. 10:18:51 PM Arakas: ((Also 12)) 10:19:38 PM Loom: ((I chose not to. 3) 10:20:54 PM *** Dorid is momentarily distracted by the books and the fire! *** 10:23:20 PM Caleb: the fireplace is not lit and Arakas and Dorid look through the bookshelves finding more and more disturbing books . Summoning undead, histories of battles, books on the pit and the hells and a couple on the feywild. 10:24:08 PM Arakas: "This dude is very creepy." 10:25:08 PM Dorid: ... I think he ought to get some help! 10:26:26 PM Arakas: "Still, doesn't look like there's anything useful in here." 10:27:04 PM *** Loom blinks. *** 10:27:26 PM *** Loom … or at least, the irises around his optics click open and closed. *** 10:27:37 PM Loom: .... that fireplace doesn't belong there. 10:27:42 PM Dorid: All right! Let's... what? 10:28:00 PM *** Dorid checks out the fireplace! *** 10:28:10 PM Loom: II don't recall seeing a chimney. 10:28:11 PM Dorid: ((27!)) 10:28:25 PM Arakas: "Good catch." 10:31:07 PM Caleb: Dorid finds a brick that doesnt match the others in the back of the fireplace. 10:31:18 PM *** Dorid pushes on it and pulls on it! *** 10:31:22 PM Dorid: This brick doesn't match! 10:32:00 PM Caleb: when pushed it goes in and the whole back wall slides up revealing a hallway. 10:34:04 PM Dorid: Look! A secret passage! 10:36:41 PM Arakas: "Well, let's investigate it." 10:37:52 PM *** Dorid steps in! Someone should probably stop her! *** 10:38:16 PM *** Arakas follows *** 10:38:23 PM Arakas: "Wait!" 10:38:29 PM Arakas: "Let me check for traps first!" 10:38:31 PM *** Dorid stops! *** 10:38:34 PM Dorid: Oh, all right. 10:38:44 PM *** Arakas does the thing! *** 10:38:56 PM Arakas: ((...........8)) 10:39:05 PM Arakas: ((...the curse has found me, guys.)) 10:39:46 PM Caleb: everyone follows Dorid? 10:39:47 PM Arakas: "...alright, looks good. Let's go!" 10:40:14 PM Caleb: who is taking point? 10:40:33 PM *** Arakas will go first, as there is nothing to fear. *** 10:42:23 PM Caleb: so everyoje enters the tunnel and starts moving forward when Arakas you feel a click and see a pressure plate under your foot. 10:42:38 PM Caleb: you all hear the fireplace slide back into place. 10:42:59 PM Arakas: "...ok...so I might've missed something." 10:43:45 PM Loom: Seems like it's just a trigger to close the thing after us. 10:45:49 PM Caleb: going forward it opens out into a circular room to the fairside is a staircase going down there are tables around the walls with diagrams and books and items in the center is a pedastal with wht looks like Zuaosks orb. 10:46:35 PM Caleb: the whispering is the worst it has been in this room and you all feel quite uneasy. 10:46:51 PM *** Arakas ignores it and goes straight for the orb. *** 10:47:16 PM Caleb: as you do a figure descends right through the solid ceiling 10:47:19 PM Dorid: Maybe I should take it! I'm magic. 10:48:48 PM Caleb: it is gray and seems to be composed of riplling ripped cloth and is a vaguely humanoid shape. the head is mishhapen but it looks at all of you woth intense maddened eyes. 10:49:24 PM Caleb: figure: knowledge...secrets..below city...knowledge... secret. 10:49:30 PM Dorid: Hello! 10:49:42 PM Caleb: it is on the far side by the staircase 10:49:51 PM Caleb: you have reached the orb Arakas. 10:50:11 PM Arakas: "...ok...what?" 10:50:42 PM Dorid: I think that might need an alienist too! 10:51:18 PM Caleb: the figure focusues on Dorid and starts to float closer to you all. "knowledge secrets below city" 10:51:56 PM Dorid: Stay away! 10:52:07 PM Arakas: "Leave her alone!" 10:52:17 PM *** Arakas draws his rapier *** 10:52:24 PM *** Dorid magic missiles if it gets too close! *** 10:54:37 PM *** Arakas will pick up the ball with a gloved hand. *** 10:54:47 PM Caleb: it halts hovering halfway between the staircase and the orb "knowledge...secrets .. more below city" 10:55:07 PM Caleb: the second Arakas picks up the ball it moves towards you. 10:55:23 PM Arakas: "...well, that should've been obvious." 10:55:46 PM Caleb: Dorid you can magic missile. 10:55:55 PM Caleb: then everyone roll initiative. 10:56:08 PM Caleb: Arakas I need a wisdom save with advantage. 10:56:12 PM Arakas: ((15)) 10:56:23 PM Arakas: ((For the initiative, not the wisdom save)) 10:56:36 PM Arakas: ((20 wis save)) 10:56:38 PM Dorid: ((Shit, I don't know what to roll and I can't right now.)) 10:57:20 PM Caleb: ((3d4 +3)) 10:57:48 PM Dorid: ((10 damage!)) 10:58:00 PM Arakas: ((Unless you cast it at more than first level)) 10:58:15 PM Dorid: ((15 init.)) 10:58:19 PM Dorid: ((Nope, just 1.)) 11:02:44 PM Caleb: So Carl goes first It runs at the figure and does a slam attack. 11:03:36 PM Caleb: next Arakas you are up 11:04:05 PM | Edited 11:04:16 PM Arakas: ((How far is the creature from me?)) 11:04:35 PM Caleb: small room so lets say 10 feet 11:04:36 PM Dorid: Jolly good, Carl! Do be careful! 11:05:00 PM *** Arakas will first run up and strike with a rapier attack. Plus sneak attack, cause of carl. *** 11:05:17 PM Arakas: ((Does a 12 hit?)) 11:05:49 PM Caleb: ((no )) 11:06:13 PM *** Arakas will then disengage and run so Carl can get an AoO if it pursues me. *** 11:06:43 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 11:08:48 PM Caleb: Dorid? 11:09:21 PM *** Dorid ... *** 11:10:00 PM *** Dorid does another magic missile! *** 11:12:14 PM Caleb: the missiles strike it again it looks even more tattered 11:12:28 PM Caleb: its turn it attacks Carl. 11:13:16 PM Caleb: thats a natural 20 11:13:25 PM Arakas: ((CARL!)) 11:15:01 PM Caleb: Carl gets slashed multiple times and takes 29 damage. 11:15:22 PM Dorid: Carl! 11:15:30 PM Dorid: ((Oh man he'd better not be dead.)) 11:15:44 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 11:17:04 PM *** Loom will conjure a spiritual weapon in the shape of a large hammer and smack the thing with it. *** 11:17:43 PM Caleb: ok roll for it 11:18:10 PM Dorid: ((I assume Carl didn't fall over or anything?)) 11:18:14 PM Caleb: the hammer smacks it and it looks even more ragged than before 11:18:33 PM Caleb: ((Carl is standing still)) 11:18:56 PM Caleb: Carlk is up now. 11:19:23 PM Loom: (I still get a normal action. Spirituall weapon is a bonus.) 11:19:31 PM Caleb: ok sorry 11:21:08 PM Loom: (How far are we from the figure?) 11:21:39 PM Caleb: you were still in the entryway so 30 feet 11:23:38 PM *** Loom will approach the figure and cast Spirit Guardians. So these glowing robo angels start flitting around me. It has to make a WIS save or get blendered. *** 11:24:20 PM Caleb: ((14 )) 11:24:49 PM Loom: ((18 radiant.)) 11:25:31 PM Dorid: Wow! 11:26:04 PM Caleb: Loom comes forward and summons this glowing robo angels that go right into the figure as the hammer hits and the figure dissipates into nothing in a blinding light explosion. 11:26:27 PM Loom: Was that excessive? It might have been excessive. 11:26:31 PM Caleb: the whispers and ominous feeling dissapear. 11:26:33 PM *** Dorid runs over to Carl! *** 11:26:44 PM Dorid: Carl? Are you OK? 11:27:02 PM *** Arakas grips the sphere tightly in his hand. *** 11:27:22 PM Caleb: Carl: will need repair but still operational. 11:27:30 PM Dorid: Oh good! 11:27:33 PM *** Dorid hugs him. *** 11:27:49 PM Loom: You'll be as good as new once I can repair you. 11:27:52 PM *** Arakas talks to no one in particular. No one in this room, anyway. "Can you hear me?" *** 11:28:10 PM Arakas: "All of you, in there. Can you understand me?" 11:28:12 PM Dorid: Yes? 11:28:21 PM Loom: Hi. 11:28:30 PM Dorid: ... who are you talking to? 11:28:31 PM Caleb: make a wisdom saving throw Arakas 11:28:47 PM Arakas: ((Critical fail!)) 11:28:52 PM Loom: (Oh, that ain't good.) 11:30:13 PM Caleb: Arakas falls over the ball pulsating in his hand various voices coming out in a huge garble that seems impossible to be produced with one mouth. 11:30:43 PM Loom: Maybe someone else should hold that thing. 11:30:45 PM *** Dorid runs over and nudges the ball out of his hand with one foot! *** 11:30:48 PM Arakas: "GRAAAAAHHHHHH! HOW--HOW MANY PEOPLE?!? HOW MANY ARE YOU?!?" 11:30:59 PM *** Arakas grips it tightly. *** 11:31:33 PM Caleb: strength checks both of you 11:31:50 PM Arakas: ((3!)) 11:32:03 PM Caleb: you take 4 psychic damage and 3 physical damage from the voices 11:32:08 PM Dorid: ((6!)) 11:32:21 PM Caleb: the orb rolls out of Arkas' hand 11:32:45 PM *** Dorid nudges it a bit away from him with her foot. *** 11:32:51 PM *** Arakas coughs up a bit of blood and sits up. *** 11:33:06 PM Dorid: ((Arcana to know what it is, but I only got an 11)) 11:33:35 PM Dorid: ((However, I DO know where I could find that info, so. There's that?)) 11:34:12 PM Arakas: "...well, that was stupid of me." 11:34:22 PM Dorid: I don't think that's a good kind of magic. 11:34:27 PM *** Arakas pulls out a dagger. "Should've started with this." *** 11:34:36 PM Dorid: Loom, can you get Carl repaired enough to walk? 11:34:44 PM Arakas: "It's not." 11:35:29 PM Arakas: "I got a rundown on this thing from my insider at the guild. It's full of the souls Zuaosk has killed to stay alive." 11:35:57 PM Arakas: "I thought my glove would protect me from it's effects, but I was wrong." 11:35:58 PM Dorid: If we break it do they go free? 11:36:19 PM Arakas: "I don't know. But if we break it, Zuaosk dies and he can't keep adding to it." 11:36:53 PM Dorid: ((Hang on, waiting for Caleb.)) 11:38:15 PM *** Loom is starting on casting Mending. (1 minute cast time.) *** 11:38:24 PM Dorid: ... oh. They'll be cursed to oblivion if we break it! ... I don't think that's better. 11:38:47 PM Dorid: I think we should figure out how to get them out properly first, don't you? 11:39:21 PM Arakas: "You realize, the longer we hold onto it, the more attention we garner from our tentacle faced friend." 11:40:20 PM Dorid: Well, yes, but I jolly well don't want to consign a bunch of people to Oblivion! I hear it's very dull. 11:40:50 PM Arakas: "...ok then. First question, how do we get it out of here without grasping it?" 11:41:29 PM Dorid: Put it in a blanket and use the blanket as a sack? 11:41:49 PM *** Arakas will cut off a bit of his cloak and try this. *** 11:42:11 PM Caleb: give me a dex check for getting it in without touching it 11:42:26 PM Arakas: ((11)) 11:42:54 PM Caleb: you almost have it in when your hand brushes it. 11:43:13 PM Arakas: ((I am wearing gloves, just to point that out)) 11:43:33 PM Caleb: wisdom sving throw with advantage 11:43:53 PM Arakas: ((Nope! 9!)) 11:44:18 PM *** Loom would like to cast Protection from Good and Evil on Arakas. *** 11:45:04 PM Loom: (You can read the description and see if that helps at all.) 11:45:17 PM *** Arakas jumps back. *** 11:45:41 PM Arakas: "Well...good news...they hear us. They said they'll stay quiet for 2 days while we look for a solution." 11:46:05 PM Arakas: "I assume that means it'll buy us time before Zuaosk finds out we're not giving him his death orb back." 11:46:12 PM Dorid: Oh! Excellent. 11:46:18 PM Dorid: All right, let's go! 11:46:30 PM *** Dorid pats the orb consolingly! *** 11:46:53 PM Caleb: and thats where we will end for tonight